theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus
Background Zeus is a male goliath that is employed as an escort at the Romansion. He is very tall and broad, even for his normally large race and has angular, chiseled features. He also never wears a shirt. The Unexpectables encountered Zeus much later in Canary's Perch, where he happily became their bodyguard against the myriad factions who might have wished ill-will upon them. Zeus explained later that he was part of the group training and guarding the new escorts aboard The Pleasures Adrift. In Rufus Crumblebum's businesses, he's considered a patriarch, or an experienced employee. This doesn't yield any real additional pay, but he makes sure that the other employees are doing well, mentally, physically, and feel safe in the workplace. His experience and seniority means he has more say in meetings and management decisions. He's very much appreciated by his fellow escorts, and employers. At Pleasures Adrift he came to check on the employees there, and train them for potential hire at the Romansion if they desired a transfer to that location. He also was looking to weed out any employees who might be selling information, given the faction intensity of the city, to make sure they aren't let into Alivast where such information has more of an impact and margin for credibility destruction. Personality Zeus is pretty good at sniffing out character and personality, and can adapt to any person with any want/need or fears/hesitations. He's very good at what he does, and he knows it. Zeus is very confident and presents himself as in control, yet comforting, passionate, and diligent. He is a bit of a flirt and a tease, however. He is also extremely confident in his sexual prowess and is very forward with his propositions. He takes his work seriously but also understands not everyone may be comfortable with the services the Romansion provides. Relations Panic Grimtongue "He fed me grapes the entire time. It was very cathartic." ~ Panic Zeus was one of the four escorts assigned to care for Panic's needs during his stay on the third floor of the Romansion. Zeus was guarding the doors of the Romansion when Panic passed, on his way to attending The Phantom and the Soldier, and recognized him from their night together and blew him a kiss. According to The Straightforward Good Time, Zeus missed Panic very much. Zeus got to meet up with Panic much, much later when the Unexpectables made their way to Canary's Perch in the spring. After a big embrace and kiss, and a stern talking to for sending a certain young lady to the Romansion and not telling her what kind of facility it was, he rocked his world yet again. It is clear Zeus harbors at least some attraction for Panic, but it appears to be simply a physical thing. Willow Zeus has apparently encountered Willow at some point and provided her some "goliath pointers" and a brochure on goliath sexuality with a hand-written note saying she could contact him with any questions. Trivia * According to Panic, Zeus "easily has five inches on Doros... height-wise." * He can't remember Greckles' name. He calls him Grimbles. * Apparently when Hellina showed up at the Romansion with the ticket Panic gave her, he leapt off the bannister to greet her * He likes fancy drinks with tiny umbrellas. * Zeus will try any kind of food at least once. Category:Romansion Employees Category:NPC Category:Goliath Characters